


Homecoming

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, One-Shot, jealous!Jon, jorahs return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: The first time Jon sees Daenerys genuinely smiling at someone it's another man and he has no idea why it is bothering him so much.





	Homecoming

He had no right to judge the situation in front of him without any kind of context. But there she was, the supposed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the woman who had so confidently lectured him about her bitter past and determination, the woman who had ridden a dragon that could destroy lands, _smiling like a child._

Jon realised right there that in the days he had been at Dragonstone, the moments and meetings he had shared with her he never saw her smiling that genuinely, caring even. Of course he had known that she had a good heart. He had seen her chuckle with her advisor, Missandei, before. But this was different somehow. The smile had reached her eyes for real, it enchanted her entire face, from the dimples in her chin and cheeks to happily raised eyebrows. This must have been the most honest and real moment he had ever shared with her besides their expedition to the caves of Dragenstone.

Only was he not the one of the receiving end.

On the big stone entrance to the meeting room he could make out a tall man, that was looking a lot older than any of them. Surely 20 years or more. What directly caught the Northernmans eye was the mans uniform. It had a bear engraved in a small coin-like circle on top of the chest protector. The sign of house Mormont he quickly put together.

So what was this man of house Mormont doing at Dragonstone? Jeor Mormont never talked much about his son in their time together at Castle Black. As far as Jon could remember from his fathers stories the man had been disgraced and exiled for practicing slavery never to be heard from again.

But from the look on Daenerys face they must be familiar with each other, _very_ familiar. And somehow this realization sunk deeply, leaving a weirdly bitter feeling for Jon.

The man took a few steps before kneeling down in front of Daenerys, but still at great distance.

“Ser Jorah.” The silver haired woman announced with a bit of wonder in her usually so steady voice. He couldn’t tell if it had been a question or an observation.

“My queen, I have left a long road behind me to serve you again.” The man answered in a devoted tone. On his face a mix of joy and anxiety as he finally dared to look up at her.

Daenerys was oddly silent and just then the expressions on her face changed to a worried look as well. Her body seemed to stiffen visibly. Jon had never noticed this kind of behaviour on the young queen.

“I am cured, my queen.” The knight went on. His eyes now shining brightly.  

Jon now watched how Missandei and Tyrion exchanged an uneasy look. _What was he cured of?_ Judging from the expression Tyrion was holding the man must have accomplished some kind of miracle. Or he was lying. Jon could not quite distinguish. The hand of the queen was visibly going back and forth between suspicion and wonder.

“How is that possible?” Tyrion asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable quietness that was holding the entire room captive.

How is _what_ possible? _Who is that man to just disrupt their meeting to announce his allegedly cured state?_ _Why is Daenerys this shaken?_ Jon could not follow any of this.

“The masters down at the citadel told me that I should give up all hope. They declared me dead. But I found my saviour in a simple man, a man that dared to try the unthinkable.”

“ _Unthinkable._ ” Daenerys repeated quietly. Her face was a mixture of relief and pain.

“But I survived and I am cured, my queen.” The man, _Ser Jorah_ , persisted.

With those words said Daenerys directed her closed eyes to the skies and exhaled deeply as if to thank the gods for something.

“Welcome home.” She smiled at Ser Jorah a few minutes after.

“Thank you, my queen. I will serve you good.”

“You will.” Dany admitted with a bright smile. It almost looked like she was trying to tame the delight on her face but she was failing terribly. All this time he had been here with her, Daenerys had always been in control, tense even, but in this moment she was smiling like the young woman she was in reality, the young woman she could have been wouldn’t it be for the burden on her shoulders. She was smiling and Jon couldn’t look away.

He couldn’t mirror it though with the vividness of the fact that it was not directed at him. _Why was he even this bothered?_ She had no reason to smile at _him_ like that. He was a threat to her, a challenge she couldn’t win easily. He was not here to win her affection but to mine dragon glass. She was suspicious and indifferent towards him. He really was a fool to think that that this had changed even the smallest fraction just because they had shared a moment in the dark together.

But Jon couldn’t get these thoughts out of his head. Ser Jorah was calling Daenerys _his_ _queen_. Sure, this might be some appropriate address but he was doing it constantly. Your highness, your grace or something like that would be just as suitable. But he was calling her _his queen_ as if he was endlessly devoted to her, as if she was more than a monarch, a fair one he had to admit, but still a ruling queen, not a heavenly creature. Jon was fully aware that he sounded bitter now. But why? _Why the hell would this bother him so much? Why did he care how some knight was calling the young Targaryen?_ After all he had heard this royal salutation from many people over time. Why would it bother him more that Jorah Mormont was calling her my queen than it did with Tyrion, Grey Worm or Missandei? Jon was lost.

Something inside him told him that he wanted to be the one calling her his queen. That he wanted to be the one she would reserve this kind of smiles for. What right did he have to allow himself these thoughts? None, no right at all. But it seemed like he had no control over his mind when she was in near proximity. He wanted to leave this scene, to go out and clear his head. But that would make him look weak or someway out of control over himself and that was the last thing he could let a possible ally or rival think. He was king in the north after all and he had a mission to fulfil.

“Jon?” he heard Tyrion pull him back.

“I’m sorry, my mind was at the wall again.” Jon tried to save himself but he could already hear the cheeky comment of Davos in his head – ‘ _at the wall or on her lips?_ ’. He really cursed Daenerys in that moment for driving him insane like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can also ask stuff and send prompts via tumblr (same name).


End file.
